Stormy Night
by awsomerebel55
Summary: A story suggested by a fellow writer. A stormy night, wet clothes, and two hot girls.


**Stormy Night**

It was a nice day in the lovely town of Norresville, there were no monsters nor deadly machines trying to kill people, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

Right at this very time the sun was setting on a small tranquil park where a young couple was walking by. The young man was Randy Cunningham with his trademark purple hair, wearing his grey hoodie, red shirt, black pants and red and white shoes. The young lady by his side was his girlfriend, Theresa Flower with her purple hair tied in a pony tail wearing a yellow marching band uniform that allowed her natural wide hips and C cup breasts to stand proud.

They had been dating for a long time, and they had been doing quite alright.

But there was something that Theresa had been hoping for.

"Say, Randy." said Theresa

"Yeah, is something the matter?" asked Randy

"No, everything is fine. I was just wondering with Summer coming along if you had something special?" asked Theresa

"Oh, no I didn't have any plans. Did you?" asked Randy

"Actually, I was hoping we could go um a little...further in our relationship." said Theresa getting a blush on her face

"Um, well, I guess...Only if it's what...You want that is." said Randy with a similar if not brighter blush on his face

Before either of the two young lovers could say another word drips of water began falling from the sky. In a matter of seconds clouds of rain began gathering in the sky and the heavy rain began to pour down on the two young lovers.

Both Randy and Theresa tried to cover themselves from the rain but to no avail, they were both drenched in a matter of minutes.

"We need to go some place dry." said Randy

"We could go to your house?" said Theresa as they rushed out of the park

"We can't. It's being fumigated. We are staying at Howard's house while he and his parents are visiting his cousin back in Jersey." explained Randy as they both arrived at the Weinerman household.

"Then wait, who is in-" began Theresa only for Heidi Weinerman to open the door

The eldest child of the Weinerman family had stayed behind because she had gotten an internship at the Norresville Gazette, a small news network that kept Norresville up to date regarding the rest of the world.

She was currently wearing her usual light yellow shirt, red skirt that allowed her large Double D breasts and hourglass body to shine. She had short red hair tied in a bun at the back of her hear and was now sporting slightly nerdy glasses.

"What happened to the two of you?" asked Heidi with worry

"Caught in the park when it started raining." explained Randy

"Can we come in? I think I'm *achoo*." said Theresa sneezing

"You two can come in, you'll also need to get your clothes off before you get sick." said Heidi letting them both in

Heidi looked at how the couple made their way upstairs to the guest room to change their clothes. Heidi narrowed her eyes slightly, she had caught a glance at Theresa's face when they were going up. Heidi would never admit it but she had a huge crush on Randy for sometime now and although she respected the laws of relationships that didn't stop her from looking. However, she was aware of what Theresa had in mind and she figured that two could play at that game.

She looked at her breasts giving them a small feel and then with a sneaky smile she looked at the downpour outside.

* * *

Back up stairs in the guest room Randy had just finished undressing to his boxers while Theresa was taking a hot shower. Randy let out a tiered sigh, knowing that until their clothes were dry things could be uncomfortable.

Theresa then entered the room wearing her yellow lace bra and panties with a towel wrapped around her. She had a blush on her face but fought through her nerves and sat next to Randy.

"Hey." said Theresa

"Hey there." said Randy

Theresa adjusted her towel and then held on to Randy's hand. They looked at each other and slowly did their lips got closer to one another. They kissed in a sensual manner as Theresa slowly stripped herself of her towel. She was almost as bare as the day she was born. Slowly the two young lovers began getting closer and closer as their hands explored each other's body.

Then the door was nearly kicked open. The teens looked at the door surprised at what was in front of them.

"You naughty kids." said Heidi in a sultry fashion as she stepped into the room wearing nothing but a leopard bra and panties and wet red hair.

"Heidi, what are you doing?!" said Randy trying to cover his eyes from the hot red head's near naked body.

"Well you see I completely forgot that my dad left his lucky pants outside and I rushed to get them. Sadly I got drenched in the process." explained Heidi as she walked up to the couple swaying her hips.

"'He' means; why are you here like that now of all times?!" asked Theresa blushing and trying to cover herself feeling slightly intimidated by the older girl's massive breasts.

"Oh, _that._ Well, I heard some weird noises and thought that you two were up to no good. So I decided by the goodness of my heart to keep you two company until our clothes dry up." said Heidi with a seductive smile as she sat next to Randy and wrapping her arm around him.

Randy's brain was slightly burning up because he couldn't believe his situation. He was almost naked between two equally hot and equally naked girls. One being his girlfriend that was just minutes away from jumping his bones. And the other girl being his best friend's sister who was almost displaying her body to him like it was no big deal.

Things then got much more heated up without Randy noticing.

"Hands off my boyfriend, you, you cow." said Theresa pulling at Randy

"Oh sorry I had no idea that there were still boundaries in place. I must've misread the 'I'll just bang my boyfriend at my friend's house because she clearly doesn't have a problem with that' situation." said Heidi pulling Randy back into her bosom.

The girls then began to pull at Randy who thought that his best option was to try and calm them both.

"Girls, can't we just get along?" asked Randy

"QUIET YOU!" said the two girls with fire in their eyes.

"Why do you even care about what we do?" asked Theresa

"Because I happen to like him! And the idea of you two going at it in my home, across from my room makes me a little jealous and mad!" said Heidi now sporting a blush on her face and closed eyes

All three of them stayed quiet for a minute letting the new information sink in. The two girls then laughed not trying very hard to hide their amusement.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Theresa, Heidi just admitted that she likes me more than a friend. And Heidi you weren't you mad about Theresa and me making out in your house. Would some one please explain this to me now." said Randy

Both girls pushed Randy down on the bed while giving him the sexy version of a predatory stare.

"I think its pretty obvious." said Heidi

"You can use your imagination Randy." added Theresa as she bites her lower lip

Both girls then proceed to remove Randy's boxers using only their teeth. Randy's erection stands up as both girls drool over his ten inch cock. Both girls then proceed to lick Randy's tool from top to bottom.

Heidi began by licking the bottom of the shaft with the tip of her tongue as Theresa held Randy's cock and gave the tip lovely kisses. The two girls continued tasting and savoring Randy as he let out light grunts and moans of pleasure. Randy could feel his release coming closer and closer, but then the girls stopped their grooming.

"Heidi, it seems that Randy is ready for what comes next." said Theresa

"Yes indeed. Since you are the rightful girlfriend you may go first and put that sexy ample ass to good use." said Heidi caressing Theresa's ass

Theresa giggled as she laid down on the bed. She raised her ample ass up and shook it a little. She then gripped her own ass and gave it a squeeze pilling it apart and then let it bounce back into place.

"Well Randy? Aren't you going to give my cute butt a whirl?" asked Theresa with a blush

Randy moved up behind Theresa with his tool hot and ready. He gripped her butt cheeks and began groping them. Theresa moaned as Randy tenderized her butt and feeling her weather regions getting moist. Then Randy placed his tool in between Theresa's butt cheeks.

"I remember when I was so unsure about my ass being so big, and how I thought I was getting fat. Then you came along and helped me past it. For that and being an amazing boyfriend, this thick butt is yours Randy." said Theresa biting her lower lip.

Randy then began to thrust rubbing his shaft with Theresa's butt. The butt cheeks enveloped Randy's shaft warmly. Theresa moaned as Randy smacked his hips onto her own. As time passed Randy's thrusts began to become faster and rougher. Theresa moans began to get louder and louder echoing through the room. The heat between her legs and her cheeks kept rising and rising until she felt like she was about to burst.

"Yes, oh, yeah! I'm almost there! KEEP GOING RANDY!" screamed Theresa while moaning

"I'm close too Theresa." said Randy

Shortly the two lovers came. Randy's release coated Theresa's lower back and butt cheeks with his seed.

Both lovers panted at the intensity of their close love. Theresa was lying on the bed with her tongue hanging out and panting. Randy leaned back as he caught his breath.

Heidi, who had been keeping quiet up until now, moved forward and used her breasts as pillows for Randy. She massaged his shoulders and lightly bit on his ear. She gave him a small peck on his cheek making him turn to see her.

"Hope you aren't too tiered. You have another hot and bothered babe to pleasure." said Heidi

Heidi turned around with her back now facing Randy. She reached to her back for her bra's hooks and with a seasoned swift hand movement her bra had been opened. The bra fell to the ground as a small boing could be faintly heard.

Heidi leaned back onto Randy's chest and gave him a blushed look.

"I noticed how you couldn't take your eyes off of them before, they're yours if you want them." said Heidi as Theresa looked down on her own chest with a frustrated 'nngh'

Randy's hands were caught by Heidi's and she placed them on top of her breasts. Randy could feel the softness of her large marshmallow breasts had. Randy couldn't hold himself back as he began to fondle Heidi's breasts. Their softness could only make Randy go further and further. He eventually got to the nipples. He began by flickering them with his index fingers, and then to lightly pull on them causing Heidi to moan.

As Heidi moaned, Randy turned her around to face her and then began sucking her breasts.

"Don't suck too hard." said Heidi with a red face that nearly matched her hair.

Heidi then moved back and lifted her breasts from underneath. Heidi sandwiched Randy's dick with her soft breasts. She began to move her breasts up and down applying pressure on the hot cock between her mounds.

Heidi began to lick and give kisses to Randy's tool getting it all wet. She then let her saliva to drool down between her breasts lubricating them and making them very slippery. She continued giving Randy the boobjob and that earned groans of pleasure from Randy.

"Do you remember when we first met? I thought you were so cute back then, and you turned into such a handsome stud. You always told me that I was cute when I had doubts or felt embarrassed of my body. That is why I love you and why these girls are yours." said Heidi in her pleasure

Heidi then began to swallow Randy's cock just as Randy felt his release coming close. She sped up her breasts and her mouth grunting in pleasure.

"Heidi, I'm gonna cum!" said Randy shooting his seed inside Heidi's mouth

Heidi released Randy's cock allowing his seed to coat her breasts as she swallowed and savored it.

Randy laid down on the bed as the girls joined him, resting on his chest.

"You two, are way too good to me." said Randy

"Well, you are important to us. I am willing to share you if you're ok with it." said Heidi

"Are you two serious?" asked Randy

"We want to be happy with you." said Theresa

"That is why we also want to go even further, isn't that right Theresa?" asked Heidi looking at Theresa

"Yeah, but I think this guy here also wants go a little longer." said Theresa holding Randy's cock along with Heidi

Both girls gave Randy mischievous smiles as they both kissed him on the lips and then pulled off their panties. Both girls were now as naked as the day they were born. They were lying on their sides with their legs opened revealing their moist pussies. Both girls had a small patch of pubic hair. They used their hands to open them up.

"Well?" asked Theresa

"Come taste our virgin fruits." said Heidi as Randy moved closer to the two girls

Randy began rubbing his cock at each of their entrances. Both girls moaned as Randy slowly penetrated them.

"It's going.." began Heidi

"IN!" said Theresa as Randy fully penetrated both of them

After a brief moment for the two girls to adjust, Randy proceeded to make love to the two girls. He thrusted inwards with slow speeds at first but kept the pace with both of the girls. As he entered one of them he then entered the other girl filling the room with moans and a musky smell of sex.

Both girls felt differently as were Heidi was soft and plump, Theresa felt tight and embracing. The two girls enjoyed the rhythm of their first time, but they each tried to grip Randy's tool as to prolong the feeling of his mating. The girls were now feeling as if the world was no longer important and allowed themselves to moan to their heart's content.

Being driven by primal instincts the three lovers kept getting closer and closer to one another. Theresa now found herself on top of Heidi as Randy switched between their pussies. Both girls moaned as their bodies rubbed with one another in their primal frenzy. Their nipples rubbed off on one another and then Randy placed his hands between their boobs. He then groped both of their breasts making the two girls moan even louder.

Soon enough the three lovers began to reach their limit.

"Girls I'm about to cum, I need to pull out!" said Randy

But the girls had a different idea. Heidi crossed her legs around Randy's waist and Theresa pulled Randy's arms forward forbidding him from doing anything that they didn't like.

The girls began moving and pleasuring Randy until he was about to explode. Randy penetrated deeply into Heidi first releasing much of his seed deep inside of her. He then pulled out and quickly thrusted inside Theresa filling her womb with his seed. Both girls climaxed at the feeling of Randy's release. Both of the girls now had their tongues outside and hanging.

In pleasure the three lovers cuddled amongst the sheets letting the heavy rain cradle them to sleep.


End file.
